Wind Through the Burning Sakura
by Maiosara
Summary: Traduction de Sanguinary Toxicity. Il était un guerrier, un seigneur, un homme de sang, de larmes, de chagrin. Elle était de noble lignée, une femme de paix, d'amour et de joie. Voici leur histoire, une histoire d'amour, de souffrance, une histoire sur la vie. MadaOC, pré-Konoha
1. Peur du ciel

Coucou ! Voilà une traduction d'une fic de Sanguinary Toxicity, _Wind Through the Burning Sakura, _qui s'attaque au big boss du monde ninja.

Je vous épargne le disclaimer et tout le blabla habituel. Si les Uchiha étaient en vente, ça se saurait.

En attendant, ceci sera un recueil d'OS concentré sur un seul couple : Madara et Yuzuki. Yuzuki est la propriété de Sanguinary Toxicity, ainsi que l'histoire. Le reste, Kishimoto's property.

Ces OS sont les séquelles d'une fic principale, _Sacrament of the Moon_, que je traduirai peut-être quand on m'en donnera la permission - c'est-à-dire quand elle sera finie, à mon avis. Lire la fic en question n'est pas indispensable, aussi me suis-je tout de même permise de vous traduire ces histoires, que j'ai d'ailleurs lues en premier et qui sont somme toute bien agréables. Tout se passe avant Konoha, pendant les guerres de clans. La fic principale décrit les houleuses relations entre Madara et la jeune fille de noble naissance qu'on lui a choisi, Yuzuki. Comme le dit le résumé, Yuzuki est demoiselle, et ne connaît rien de la vie d'un ninja. Si le coeur vous en dit, et si l'anglais ne vous décourage pas, passez donc faire un tour du côté de _Sacrament of the Moon_.

Pause pub terminée :)

Quelques petites précisions de traduction cependant avant de vous laisser à votre lecture.

J'ai laissé les suffixes japonais et autres appellations pour une raison toute simple : dire Madara-sama plutôt que seigneur Madara, maître Madara ou quelque chose du genre, ça a tout de suite plus de gueule. Vous pouvez y voir une faiblesse de traduction, et je ne pourrai pas vous en empêcher, mais je trouve que les suffixes rendent un peu cet univers de Japon pseudo-médiéval qu'était l'époque d'Hashirama et de Madara. Garder les dono et les sama permet de garder un peu de la subtilité de départ, et j'ai lâchement pris le parti de ne pas y toucher. De plus, l'auteur d'origine les mettait dans son texte sans se poser de questions, aussi ai-je fait de même. De même, il y a quelques vouvoiements. C'est dans le même esprit que je les ai insérés dans le texte. On parle d'une femme de chef de clan, tout de même, dans un univers de gens bien à cheval sur le respect. Cependant, j'ai préféré le tutoiement entre les deux époux. C'est peut-être plus hasardeux, mais au-delà du guerrier et de la noble dame, ils sont deux jeunes gens qui ne s'aiment pas, et qui apprennent à vivre ensemble. C'est cette image-là qui m'a intéressée et que j'ai voulu garder, et peut-être actualiser en utiliser le tutoiement. Et puis, vous voyez sincèrement Madara offrir ce genre de marques de respect à qui que ce soit ? N'est pas le big boss qui veut.

Sinon, pour la BO, pour rester dans Naruto, le morceau _Man of the World_ de l'OST Shippuden convient à une bonne partie du texte, si ça intéresse qui que ce soit.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wind Through the Burning Sakura**

_« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que les orages existent ? »_

_Yuzuki jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa mère, puis reporta son attention sur le ciel sombre et orageux, que les éclairs zébraient ça et là de bleu et de blanc. Nozomi poussa un petit rire tout en s'approchant de sa fille._

_« Parce que Susano'o-dono est en colère, répondit Nozomi, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette de cinq ans._

_- Pourquoi ? Fusa naïvement la question._

_- Sa sœur aînée, Amaterasu-dono, lui a sûrement interdit de faire quelque chose. Cela ne lui a pas plu, et maintenant il pique une petite colère._

_- Comme Nee-san quand Nii-san lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas m'embêter ? Demanda Yuzuki._

_- C'est exactement ça. Mais Susano'o-dono, lui, retourne sa colère contre les cieux. Voilà d'où viennent ces orages._

_- Je trouve ça joli. Avec les éclairs, tout a l'air plus vivant, sourit Yuzuki. »_

_Le courroux des cieux la fascinait. Son imagination débridée se figurait un homme en armure d'acier, dressé sur son noir destrier, qui faisait parcourir le firmament à son fier étalon. Le tonnerre était son cri, la foudre ses coups d'épée, les hurlements du vent ses gémissements et ses plaintes, et le déluge, le flot de ses larmes._

_« L'orage va-t-il durer longtemps ? Demanda Yuzuki en levant les yeux vers sa mère. »_

_Nozomi haussa les épaules, les doigts distraitement plongé dans la chevelure d'encre de sa fille._

_« Qui pourrait dire combien de temps durera la colère d'un dieu ? Mais je suis sûre que le ciel se sera de nouveau éclairci demain matin. Même Susano'o-dono sait qu'il doit respecter sa sœur et lui laisser illuminer le monde, lorsque vient le temps du jour, dit Nozomi en souriant. Allez, au lit maintenant._

_- D'accord ! »_

_Yuzuki sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle était accroupie, et trottina jusqu'à son petit futon. La fillette coula sous les draps, et poussa un petit rire lorsque sa mère vint l'envelopper d'une épaisse et chaude couverture._

_« Est-ce qu'Amaterasu-dono est jolie ?_

_- Oui. »_

_Nozomi tapota le nez de Yuzuki._

_« Elle est très belle. C'est la plus belle des divinités. »_

_Les yeux de Yuzuki s'arrondirent, pleins de l'image mystique de la déesse du soleil._

_« Ouah. Est-ce elle qui a créé le monde_

_- Oh, non, ma chérie, répondit Nozomi en secouant la tête. C'est son père, Izanagi, qui a créé le monde_

_- Comment ? Demanda Yuzuki, serrant fort sa poupée dans ses bras tout en couvrant son menton de la couverture pour se prévenir des courants d'air froid de la tempête._

_- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Yuzuki-chan, la taquina gentiment Nozomi._

_- Mais je veux une histoire ! Se plaignit la petite._

_- Il est beaucoup trop tard pour une autre histoire, ma douce enfant. Repose-toi, et demain, je te raconterai comment Izanagi-dono a créé le monde._

_- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire maintenant ? Dit Yuzuki en faisant la moue. Je veux mon histoire !_

_- Yuzuki. »_

_La voix de sa mère se faisait sévère._

_« Tu as besoin de dormir. Je te raconterai cette histoire demain soir._

_- Hmpf. »_

_Yuzuki roula de l'autre côté du lit, mécontente._

_« Mais peut-être que demain, je voudrais entendre l'histoire du samouraï qui sauve une demoiselle ! Je veux l'histoire d'Izanagi-dono ce soir, Maman, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Je serai sage !_

_- Non, Yuzuki._

_- Pourquoi non ? »_

_La fillette offrit une moue adorable à sa mère, les yeux rivés sur elle._

_« Tu as besoin de dormir, c'est tout. Endors-toi, maintenant, et dors bien. »_

_Nozomi déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la réinstaller correctement sur le futon._

_« Bonne nuit, ma belle princesse._

_- 'nuit Maman, murmura Yuzuki, cédant finalement à sa fatigue. »_

_Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses cils noirs caressant sa peau de pêche, et elle se laissa guider par ses rêves de divinités et de samouraïs._

_Protégé par la tempête, un groupe de shinobis observait le mur du château d'Hayashi. Faire une brèche dans ses remparts ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant pour eux. Leurs yeux de sang piégeaient les gardes impuissants, les plongeaient dans de cauchemardesques et terrifiantes visions, et ils s'ouvrirent ainsi rapidement un chemin jusqu'aux sanctuaires les plus secrets du château._

_« Maman ? Murmura doucement Yuzuki, réveillée par l'orage. »_

_Elle serra bien fort sa poupée contre elle alors qu'elle s'acheminait jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents._

_« Maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle. »_

_La porte de la chambre de ses parents surgit enfin devant elle._

_Alors un main gantée de noir agrippa son fragile poignet. Yuzuki se figea aussitôt. Elle perçut le doux chuintement d'une lame qui quitte son fourreau, et frémit au contact du métal froid contre la peau de sa nuque si fragile._

_« Maman, gémit-elle »_

_Peut-être que sa mère l'entendrait._

_« Maman ! »_

_Un bruit sourd, et la porte coulissa sans plus attendre. Nozomi apparut sur le seuil, le regard étincelant de toute la fureur d'une mère qui protège son enfant. Les yeux rouges du shinobi s'écarquillèrent quelques instants, avant de rétrécir, une lueur diabolique dans le regard. Il jubilait._

_Sans armes, sauf la mince dague qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, Nozomi se jeta sur la ninja, et lui arracha sa fille terrifiée._

_« Cours, Yuzuki ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. »_

_Yuzuki poussa un petit gémissement, trop effrayée pour faire un geste, les yeux rivés sur sa mère et le shinobi. Le tonnerre gronda, et Yuzuki plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en hurlant, les yeux bien fermés. Un éclair déchira le ciel quelques instants plus tard ; et, tremblante, Yuzuki ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide s'effondrer à ses pieds, sous sa figure. Le sang noir se répandait sur le sol, teintant les tatamis d'un écarlate plus profond, et à sa vue, sa respiration se bloqua._

_Devant l'enfant gisait sa mère assassinée, baignant dans son propre sang. Son père, le lâche, n'était nulle part. Sans un bruit, le shinobi avança de son pas menaçant jusqu'à Yuzuki, sa lame luisante du sang de sa mère. Un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres, et Yuzuki leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de mort du meurtrier de sa mère._

« Yuzuki... Yuzuki... _Yuzuki !_

- Eh ? »

Yuzuki sortit de son hébétement, le regard rivé sur Izuna, qui jouait une partie de go avec son frère.

« Oui, Izuna ? »

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois sur la terrasse de la demeure du chef du clan des Uchiha.

« Ça va ? Vous sembliez un peu... distraite, dit Izuna.

- Oui... Ça va. »

Son regard papillonna jusqu'aux nuages d'un gris d'acier.

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir.

- Un orage, plutôt, s'éleva la voix de baryton de Madara. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une simple pluie de fin d'été. »

Le chef de clan reporta son attention sur sa pierre noire.

« Izuna, héla doucement Madara. »

Son regard perçant étudiait déjà le plateau, et son esprit se préparait déjà à prédire le prochain coup d'Izuna.

« Ah, oui, pardon. »

Izuna reporta son attention sur le jeu.

« Inutile de vous inquiéter plus pour l'orage, Yuzuki, dit-il. Mon frère l'a dit, ce n'est sûrement rien.

- Je n'aime pas les orages, souffla Yuzuki. »

Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'elle ne s'adressait à eux, mais vivre avec des ninjas lui avait appris que garder un secret était une entreprise bien vaine. Elle observa encore le ciel pendant un bref instant.

« Avez-vous bientôt fini de jouer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller au lit toute seule, répliqua Madara avec un sourire en coin, tu es une grande fille. »

Yuzuki lança un regard de reproche à son mari. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir pourquoi son père avait offert sa main et l'avait vendue à cette brute.

« Hmpf. »

Alors la jeune demoiselle se leva, et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Madara se félicita d'un petit rire, sans se soucier du soupir ennuyé de son frère.

* * *

Yuzuki se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit coulisser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant Madara, et elle riva de nouveau son regard sur l'orage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est qu'un orage, se rassura-t-elle d'un murmure, ce n'est qu'un orage... ce n'est qu'un orage... ce n'est qu'un orage... Eeeh ! »

Elle sursauta lorsque Madara l'attira contre lui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'écria-t-elle en abattant sa main sur son épaule. »

Mais il se contenta de grogner, et la serra plus fort.

« Tu dois vraiment dormir entièrement nu ?

- Hn, répondit-il en plongeant sa figure dans le creux de son cou. Dors.

- Comment puis-je dormir quand tu cherches à m'asphyxier ? Cracha Yuzuki. »

Madara poussa un soupir irrité, et roula de l'autre côté du lit.

Le regard de Yuzuki s'attacha brièvement au spectacle de la tempête avant de glisser sur le dos nu de son mari. _Non, il va juste penser que je suis lâche, et je vais le regretter amèrement, lorsqu'il s'en prendra à moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Ce n'est qu'une brute, un arrogant !_ Songea-t-elle en ramenant les couvertures sur son menton.

« Calme-toi, respire... Tout ira bien. Tu as vu de nombreux orages, depuis _cette _nuit-là, et rien ne se passera ce soir.

- Pourrais-tu te taire et dormir ? Tonna Madara, lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser ! J'ignorais que le grand et terrible Uchiha Madara avait besoin de son sommeil de jouvencelle, répliqua Yuzuki. »

La mâchoire de Madara se contracta, mais il se contenta de pousser un grognement et fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Yuzuki-san, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. »

Yuzuki se pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner et retrouver son côté du lit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je suis une grande fille, se dit-elle à voix basse.

- Je t'entends, tu sais, râla Madara.

- Oh, pardon, je te gêne, tu dois dormir pour être en forme, répliqua-elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Dors, répondit-il.

- Ou quoi ?

- Ou tu le regretteras. »

Madara se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient rétrécis, menaçants. Ses doigts avaient capturé son menton.

« Crois-moi, mon ange, tu le regretteras. »

Yuzuki déglutit, tout son courage envolé.

« D-D'accord, dit-elle en humectant ses lèvres d'un air nerveux, la tête de nouveau sur l'oreiller. Je vais dormir. B-bonne nuit. »

Et elle reprit sa place dans le lit, là où elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit le discret soupir de son époux tandis qu'il suivait son exemple.

* * *

Yuzuki glapit lorsque le coup de tonnerre résonna à travers la demeure. Elle se redressa dans son lit d'un bond. Des yeux de sang hantaient son esprit, et elle chercha à les faire disparaître.

« Madara-sama ? Murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. »

Elle s'attendait à voir son époux. Mais son côté du lit était vide.

« N-Non... »

La peur obscurcit peu à peu son esprit à mesure que le tonnerre grondait de nouveau et que la foudre déchirait le ciel et éclairait la pièce.

Yuzuki remarqua alors une ombre sur la terrasse. Son pantalon et sa chevelure tourbillonnaient dans le vent tandis qu'il observait la tempête. Un autre coup de tonnerre, et Yuzuki gémit. Son cri attira l'attention de la silhouette, dont les yeux de sang tournoyèrent.

« Non »

Ses souvenirs envahirent son esprit, et elle fut prise de tremblement. Ses souvenirs d'un homme aux yeux rouges, ses souvenirs de la boucherie dont elle avait été témoin.

« Non, non... _Laisse-moi ! _»

Yuzuki réussit à se lever en chancelant, son corps suivant plus son instinct, et sa terreur, que sa raison.

« _Laisse-moi_ ! Hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir, sans entendre l'ombre aux yeux rouges l'appeler par son nom. »

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de la jeune femme éplorée lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme aux yeux rouges à l'autre bout du couloir, entouré par les éclairs qui le projetaient toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres alors que ses yeux de démon rougeoyaient malgré la pénombre. Poussant un cri, elle dérapa maladroitement, chancela quelques instants, mais réussit tout de même à tourner dans l'autre couloir. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à échapper à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Bientôt, elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes au coin des yeux.

« Yuzuki. »

A l'entente de son nom, elle releva la tête, et se raidit en croisant le regard écarlate et l'éclat hypnotique des yeux de l'inconnu.

« Laisse-moi... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi ! Ne me tue pas ! Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-elle, un gémissement franchissant ses lèvres alors que son dos se heurtait au mur. »

Elle jeta un regard alentour, son pouls s'affolant, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : quoiqu'elle puisse tenter, il serait plus rapide, et il la rattraperait. Malgré tout, elle tenta de passer par la gauche. Comme prévu, il s'empara d'elle, et attrapa ses hanches pour la forcer à retourner contre le mur.

« Je t'en prie, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ne me tue pas...

- Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Les doigts de l'homme se lièrent aux siens.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Avec timidité, Yuzuki obtempéra, et ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la faible lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à voir son visage. Une mâchoire ferme, un nez droit, ces pommettes hautes qui lui donnaient son air altier, et ses yeux en amande qui la regardaient. Et le vent de minuit fit glisser ses cheveux, qui couvrirent son œil gauche.

Elle sentit le front de l'homme se presser contre le sien.

« Respire profondément, Yuzuki. Respire, tout ira bien, lui dit calmement Madara.

- T-tes yeux... murmura-t-elle. Ils... Ils sont comme les siens, et...

- Chut, calme-toi Yuzuki. Respire doucement, profondément. »

Il caressa ses pouces des siens.

« Tout ira bien. L'orage est bientôt passé, calme-toi. Respire, ne pense qu'à ça, respire.

- Il – Il avait des yeux rouges... Il a tué ma mère...

- Chut, lui souffla Madara. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

- Si. Il y arrivera.

- Non. »

Le regard de Madara s'était fait sombre, les trois tomoe de ses yeux tournoyant avant de se figer en une spirale autour de sa pupille.

« Il ne te fera _aucun_ mal. Je ne lui permettrai pas de toucher à ma femme. Et s'il essaye, je te protégerai.

- Me protéger ? Mais tu me détestes... Pourquoi me protégerais-tu ?

- Oui, je te déteste, mais tu restes ma _femme_, et ainsi, un membre de ma _famille. _Et je protège les miens, même si je peux aussi les détester.

- M-Merci... »

Yuzuki se pencha, et pressa son front contre l'épaule de son mari. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent, et Madara la rattrapa d'un geste vif.

« Yuzuki ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, car elle s'était évanouie.

« Hn. »

Et le jeune chef de clan la souleva pour la porter à la manière d'une jeune épouse et la ramener jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

Voilà voilà. L'auteur a ajouté à la fin de ce chapitre qu'elle aimait jouer sur l'ambiguïté entre Madara et Yuzuki. Qui a tué la mère de son épouse ? Sûrement un Uchiha, mais ça, on n'en sait pas plus (et ça l'amuse, la fourbe, de nous faire douter).

Je posterai sûrement le OS suivant dans une semaine.

Bonne nuit !

Maiosara


	2. Nombril

Yo ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième OS écrit par Sanguinary Toxicity, qui s'attaque au big boss du monde ninja.

Je vous épargne le disclaimer et tout le blabla habituel. Si les Uchiha étaient en vente, ça se saurait. En attendant, Yuzuki, Hikari, Katsuro et Ran sont à Sanguinary Toxicity, qui écrit cette fic. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Evidemment, j'ai pris trop de temps pour publier. J'essayerai de me rattraper, promis. (j'ai bien dit : j'essayerai. Ne soyez pas non plus trop enthousiastes.)

Encore une fois, j'ai laissé les suffixes et les quelques mots en japonais du texte, que l'auteur utilisait elle-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nombril**

« Ah ! »

Hikari ramassa une feuille morte aux teintes rouges sur la véranda de la demeure familiale.

« Kya ! Poussa-t-elle en riant lorsque la feuille s'émietta à son contact. »

Gazouillant avec candeur, elle entreprit de détruire la feuille entre ses petits doigts, émerveillée par ce son tout nouveau à ses oreilles.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Katsuro s'approcha de sa petite sœur et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Ne, Hikari-chan ?

- Woo ! »

Hikari prit la feuille par la tige. La pauvre était à présent si bien réduite en poussière qu'elle avait l'air brisée.

« Woo ! Woo ! »

Elle la mit brusquement sous le nez de Katsuro, très fière de son exploit.

« Tu as trouvé... Une feuille ? Demanda Katsuo en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Feu- ? »

Hikari baissa les yeux jusqu'à la feuille morte, avant d'essayer de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Non ! Ne mange pas ça, Hikari ! »

Katsuro arracha la feuille à Hikari et la tint loin d'elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas manger ça, baka !

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Feu ! Feu ! Pleurnicha Hikari en tentant d'attraper la feuille malgré sa petite taille. »

Mais Katsuro la jeta par terre et l'écrasa. Les yeux d'Hikari s'ouvrirent grand, et son petit monde sembla s'effondrer.

« Voilà ! Je suis un gentil grand frère, tu vois, sourit Katsuro, je t'ai empêché de manger cette feuille ! »

Et Katsuro ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur. Mais la fillette fronça les sourcils. Sa lèvre inférieure s'incurva sous sa moue adorable, et finit par trembler alors que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux noirs. Sa petite bouille ronde devint écarlate, elle serra les poings, et sa bouche ouverte laissa échapper un hurlement perçant, alors qu'elle tapait du pied pour mieux montrer combien elle était fâchée.

« Hikari ! »

A l'entente de son cri, Yuzuki avait accouru aussitôt auprès de sa fille.

« Katsuro, qu'as-tu donc fait ? »

Yuzuki jeta un regard à son fils aîné tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour étreindre sa fille. Katsuro lui répondit par un regard blessé.

« Je n'ai rien fait, bouda-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose pour qu'Hikari pleure autant, lui dit Yuzuki avant de reporter son attention sur Hikari. Chut, chut, c'est tout, ma petite étoile. Tout ira bien, Maman est là maintenant, psalmodia-t-elle, berçant sa petite fille en lui caressant le dos. Tout ira bien. Maman réglera tout.

- Maman, Maman, Maman, Maman... »

Hikari essuya ses larmes de sa petite main, heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère. Puis elle pointa du doigt l'arbre et ses feuilles.

« Feu ! Feu ! Feu !

- Tu veux une feuille ? Demanda Yuzuki.

- Hm ! Dit Hikari en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Feu !

- Feuille, corrigea Yuzuki en se relevant pour aller cueillir une feuille aux teintes dorées. Feuille. »

Elle approcha la feuille du visage de sa fille pour le caresser, et Hikari en gloussa de plaisir. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut l'attraper, Yuzuki la tint hors de sa portée.

« Est-ce donc pour cela que tu faisais tant de bruit ? Dit Yuzuki en s'amusant à frotter son nez contre celui de sa fille.

- Feu ! Répéta Hikari en riant quand sa mère finit par la lui donner. »

Et aussitôt elle voulut la mettre dans sa bouche.

« Non, non, Hikari, la réprimanda Yuzuki en repoussant son poignet. On ne mange pas les feuilles.

- Eh ? Demanda Hikari en clignant des yeux.

- Eh oui, on ne mange pas les feuilles, répéta Yuzuki avec un sourire. »

Hikari eut un petit rire, et lâcha la feuille pour s'emparer du collier de sa mère.

« Woo ! S'extasia-t-elle avec bonheur, fascinée par les anneaux brillants du collier avant de lever les yeux vers sa mère. Maman.

- Oui, dit Yuzuki en écartant la frange de Hikari de son visage. C'est ton père qui me l'a donné.

- Yaaa ! Roucoula Hikari. »

Katsuro observait sa mère et sa sœur, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas le fait de devoir partager sa mère avec son exaspérante petite sœur. Il préférait ne la partager qu'avec son frère Ran, comme c'était le cas avant la naissance d'Hikari. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Hikari non plus : elle criait et lui tirait les cheveux chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, et dérangeait tout le temps ses affaires. Elle n'était pas comme Ran : avec Ran, il pouvait jouer, il pouvait se chamailler. Mais son père lui avait dit qu'il devait être un gentil grand frère, aussi gentil qu'avec Ran.

Katsuro se tendit soudain, alors qu'un sifflement parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Maman ! S'écria Katsuro en tirant sur le vêtement de sa mère, manquant de la faire trébucher.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Katsuro ? »

Mais Yuzuki sentait déjà son sang se glacer alors qu'elle interrogeait son fils. Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd. Et elle se retourna pour découvrir un shuriken étincelant, planté dans le bois, juste à côté du cadre de la porte. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que l'arme en question aurait pu la tuer, elle ou Hikari, si elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Maman ? »

Ran était sorti de sa cachette dans l'obscurité de la pièce, inquiet.

« Nii-san ? »

Il tourna ses grands yeux noirs vers son frère, qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

« Oh, mon grand héros ! Dit Yuzuki avant de s'agenouiller et reposer Hikari pour envelopper Katsuro de ses bras. Tu m'as sauvée !

- Ouais ! J'ai entendu un sifflement ! Un sifflement qui venait vers nous ! »

Katsuro rayonnait. Sa mère s'occupait de nouveau de lui.

« Eh bien, dit Yuzuki en caressant les cheveux de son fils, tu es déjà si talentueux, mon petit ninja ! Il faudra raconter cela à ton père, il sera très fier.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller lui raconter ? Demanda Katsuro, excité à l'idée d'aller fanfaronner devant son père.

- Moi aussi ! »

Ran ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui se passait, mais aller avec Katsuro semblait fort intéressant.

« Hm... songea Yuzuki en pinçant les lèvres, je pense qu'il est occupé. Il s'entraîne avec votre oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vraiment ? »

Les yeux de Katsuro et Ran s'ouvrirent grand.

« On peut aller regarder ? S'il te plaît, Maman, s'il te plaît !

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

- Et vos affaires, sont-elles rangées ? »

Katsuro et Ran firent la même grimace et détournèrent les yeux.

« Pas encore, marmonna Katsuro pour eux deux. Mais... Je te promets que je rangerai tout quand Papa et notre oncle auront fini de s'entraîner ! S'il te plaît, je peux y aller ?

- J'aiderai Nii-san ! »

Ran se collait à son grand frère, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Vous me le promettez ? Demanda Yuzuki sans les lâcher des yeux.

- Oui !

- Je ne verrai plus aucun jouet traîner par terre lorsque je viendrai vérifier ?

- Oui, promis ! Je rangerai ma chambre ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Je suppose, soupira Yuzuki en souriant pour ses fils avant de reprendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ouais, merci ! »

Et Katsuro et Ran de courir à travers la maison pour mettre leurs chaussures et se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

« Papa ! Appela Katsuro en courant jusqu'au terrain où son père et son oncle s'entraînaient, Ran juste derrière lui. »

Madara et Izuna haletaient tout deux, la sueur coulant sur leurs fronts alors qu'ils se mouvaient aussi gracieusement que s'ils dansaient. Ils frappaient et cognaient, paraient les coups avant de se replier et d'en éviter d'autres, et leurs Sharingans tournoyaient dans leurs yeux. Madara tenta une feinte qu'Izuna bloqua, Izuna poursuivit en cherchant à atteindre la poitrine de son frère. Tournant sur lui-même, le chef des Uchiha vint menacer de son coude le plexus solaire de son cadet, mais Izuna s'esquiva et voulut balayer les jambes de Madara, forçant son aîné à sauter loin de lui.

« Papa, c'était trop bien ! S'écria un Katsuro gigotant de là où il observait son père alors que Ran approuvait avec enthousiasme, cramponné à son frère.

- Katsuro, Ran, que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Madara sans quitter Izuna des yeux, attentif à son prochain mouvement.

- On est venu te regarder, Papa. Ouah, c'était vraiment trop bien ! Tu peux m'apprendre ça ? Demanda un Katsuro émerveillé par la fluidité des mouvements de son père.

- À moi aussi ! Renchérit Ran avec espoir.

- Avez-vous rangé vos affaires, tous les deux ? Demanda Madara tout se baissant pour esquiver un coup d'Izuna et chercher à atteindre ses jambes. »

Katsuro ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détourna les yeux, les mains derrière le dos, jouant à tourner son pied sur le sol. Ran se mordit la lèvre, et dissimula son visage derrière son frère, sans oser croire le regard de son père.

« Pas encore, râla Katsuro. »

Ran secoua la tête, le front contre le haut de son frère.

« Alors allez les ranger.

- Mais Maman a dit -

- Je me fiche de ce qu'a pu dire votre mère. Je ne vous permettrai pas de laisser vos affaires traîner. Cette maison n'est pas une porcherie ! Va ranger tes affaires maintenant, Katsuro. Toi aussi, Ran.

- D'accord, grogna Katsuro. Mais je peux te dire quelque chose d'abord ? »

Madara poussa un soupir fatigué en attrapant le poing d'Izuna avant de le repousser. Izuna acquiesça, et se dirigea vers les seaux qui reposaient dans l'ombre. Avec reconnaissance, le plus jeune Uchiha prit de l'eau fraîche avec une louche et but avec plaisir. Madara en profita pour s'occuper de son fils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Katsuro ? Demanda-t-il.

D'accord, d'accord, alors, fit l'enfant en dansant presque d'excitation, j'ai entendu un shuriken siffler, et j'ai poussé Maman pour la sauver ! »

Madara se permit un instant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, puis lui vint un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est bien, mon fils. »

Le chef de clan ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec tendresse, désordonnant toutes ses boucles noires. Katsuro eut un large sourire. Ran jeta un petit coup d'œil à son père.

« Je suis sûr que tu as aidé ton frère, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Ran ? Dit Madara en souriant. C'est bien, mon fils. »

Et il s'en alla aussi ébouriffer les cheveux du cadet.

« Alors, tu peux m'apprendre à lancer les shuriken ?

- À moi aussi !

- Quand vous aurez rangé vos affaires, répondit Madara. Ran, toi, tu nous regarderas. Tu es encore trop jeune pour que je te l'apprenne.

- Papa, s'il te plaît...

- Katsuro. »

Sa voix était sévère. Son regard glissa pour regarder le petit de biais. Katsuro fit la moue, et Ran eut le souffle coupé avant de trouver abri derrière son frère.

« Oui Papa, dit Katsuro en baissant la tête. Viens, Ran. »

Et il attrapa le poignet de son frère pour courir jusqu'à leur demeure.

« Nous aurions pu faire une pause, dit Izuna, retournant en position alors que son Sharingan rougeoyait dans ses yeux. Et puis qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de shuriken ?

- Tchut, répliqua Madara avec un sourire en coin. Ça, c'est parce que tu sais que je vais gagner. Et pour ce qui est du shuriken, c'est toi qui t'en occupera. Finissons-en, à présent. »

* * *

« Voilà, sourit Yuzuki en passant le vêtement de Ran au-dessus de sa tête. Prêt pour aller te coucher. »

Ran lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« Papa ne m'a pas appris à lancer des shuriken, bouda Katsuro en mettant son propre vêtement.

- Katsuro, tu sais bien que ton père est très occupé en ce moment, le gronda-t-elle doucement. Avec la guerre qui s'annonce, et la venue de l'hiver, il y a beaucoup de choses dont il doit se soucier.

- Et alors ? Je veux qu'il joue avec moi ! J'ai rangé mes affaires, comme il me l'a demandé ! Rouspéta-t-il. »

Ran approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

« Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de jouer avec vous demain. Mais pour le moment, il faut aller dormir. »

Yuzuki leur sourit avant de soulever Hikari.

« Oh, regarde-toi, dit Yuzuki avec un petit rire. Tu as encore décidé d'enlever ton haut, n'est-ce pas, Hikari-chan ? »

Et Yuzuki se mit à souffler sur le ventre de sa fille, qui poussa des éclats de rire.

« Trop bien ! Sourit Katsuro en appuyant sur le nombril de sa sœur. Hikari a un nombril !

- Tout le monde a un nombril, Katsuro, s'amusa Yuzuki.

- Tu en as un ? »

Katsuro chercha à ouvrir les robes de sa mère pour voir son nombril.

« Ouah ! Dit-il avec un large sourire. »

Et il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son propre nombril. Puis il se tourna vers son frère, et tira d'un coup sec sur son haut.

« Ran aussi a un nombril ! Dit-il avec satisfaction avant d'éclater de rire quand son cadet attrapa son vêtement et le tira lui aussi d'un coup sec pour l'ouvrir jusqu'à son ventre. »

Une moue gênée et quelques rougeurs vinrent se loger sur son visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son frère.

« Je vais voir si Papa aussi en a un ! S'écria Katsuro avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. »

Et Yuzuki secoua doucement la tête, un soupir et un sourire au bout des lèvres.

* * *

Madara poussa un soupir satisfait en démêlant sa chevelure indomptable. Son vêtement de nuit était ouvert, découvrant une peau aux couleurs crème et des muscles saillants. La journée avait été longue et harassante, et pourtant le chef de clan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, même en répétant mentalement la liste de ce qui lui restait à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

« Papa ! »

Madara se figea, les yeux grand ouverts alors qu'il se rappelait enfin de sa promesse.

« C'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il avant de faire face à son fils d'un air sévère. Katsuro, il est l'heure de dormir. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ? »

Mais, sans broncher, le petit s'approcha de son père, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu en as un aussi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai – Eh, Katsuro, que fais-tu donc ? »

Madara recula, l'air confus. Son fils venait de s'approcher de lui sur la pointe des pieds et d'enfoncer son doigt dans le nombril de son père.

« Héhéhé ! Tu as un nombril toi aussi, Papa ! Répéta Katsuro en souriant, appuyant dessus avec une fascination dont seuls les enfants sont capables. »

Et Katsuro leva les yeux vers son père, sans cesser d'appuyer sur son estomac.

« Poc poc poc, dit-il doucement, l'air adorable.

- Ça suffit, Katsuro. »

Madara obligea son fils à s'écarter, ferma son vêtement et le noua de sa ceinture. Et il prit Katsuro dans ses bras pour l'amener dans son lit.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. »

Katsuro enfouit sa figure dans le creux du cou de son père.

« Dis, Papa...

- Hm ?

- Tu me montreras comment on lance un shuriken, demain ?

- Oui.

- Ouais, murmura Katsuro, prêt à s'endormir dans les bras de son père. »

Et Madara ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Enfin, je peux me coucher, soupira Yuzuki en s'effondrant dans le lit prêt de son mari. »

Madara était toujours éveillé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle se blottit contre lui.

« Hikari ne voulait pas dormir et elle a réveillé Katsuro, alors j'ai dû les recoucher tous les deux, bailla-t-elle avant de frotter son nez contre le cou de son mari. Ran est un gentil garçon, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Du moment que son frère est près de lui, il dort comme un loir. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je les prendrais pour des jumeaux.

- Hm.

- J'aime ces moments-là, tu sais, à jouir du simple fait d'être ensemble. »

Madara roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur sa main, l'autre sur le ventre de sa femme. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent son nombril, et appuya dessus.

« Yuzuki-chan, tu as un nombril, toi aussi. »

* * *

**Uchiha Ran est le deuxième fils de Madara et Yuzuki. L'auteur le présente un peu comme un mélange de Sasuke et d'Itachi, si vous voulez. Il est le plus calme des trois, Katsuro étant le plus sensible et Hikari la plus excitée. Ran est le cadet de Katsuro d'un an, conçu peu de temps avant le premier anniversaire de Katsuro. Mais pour cela, direction _Sacrament of the Moon_, la première fic de Sanguinary Toxicity :) **

**Voilà !**


End file.
